Therapeutic devices are used in a variety of manners: from assistive medical devices (e.g., hearing aids, etc.) to physical therapy equipment that is often used to rehabilitate injuries. Such physical therapy equipment often relates to equipment intended to work joints and muscles that may be plagued from injury and/or illness. Often, coordinated exercises and in some cases the physical therapy equipment is used to work, stretch, and strengthen the affected body areas. For example, a person with a rotator cuff injury may be instructed to do thirty arm circles twice a day to stretch and strength the affected rotator cuff. Over time, that person may be instructed to begin to do shoulder presses (i.e., holding a dumbbell and lifting the dumbbell from the person's shoulder to an overhead position) with a relatively low weight to strength the shoulder. The objects of the exercises are to reduce recovery time and to put the person back to a position that they would have been but for the injury. Physical therapy equipment can include walking aids (e.g., walkers and crutches, etc.), exercise devices intended to manipulate or work certain body areas (e.g., a stationary bicycle, etc.), resistance bands, treadmills, and the like.
While physical therapy equipment is primarily intended to rehabilitate injuries or counteract debilitating illnesses, exercise equipment is typically intended to promote the fitness and health of a person. Of course, like physical therapy equipment, exercise equipment is typically directed towards specific muscle groups, such as a bench press being directed to pectoral muscles of a user. Such exercise equipment may be similar to and even include various physical therapy equipment such as treadmills, resistance bands, elliptical machines, a bench press, a squat rack, etc. While some physical therapy equipment can serve as exercise equipment and vice versa, a need exists for an easy-to-use, multi-user accommodating device that can simultaneously serve a therapeutic and exercise purpose.